Stuck on the Hogwarts Express
by bann531
Summary: Everyone was retruning for the final year at Hogwarts after the war. What happends when an angry Harry and Ginny, a confused Ron and Hermione, Neville, Luna and two lonely Slytherins all get stuck in the same compartment as the train back to school breaks down... This is part one as their is going to be a sequal. it's short and gets to the point.
1. Chapter 1

**Their is gong to be a sequal to this...**

**Returning**

The war was over and everyone were getting ready for their return to Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione were invited back along with Ginny to complete their seventh year. Dumbledore turned out to be alive he had faked his own death because it had to be Harry that killed Voldemort. Fred was only knocked out by the falling wall and Remus and Tonks were alive as they managed to duck out of the way of the killing curse, Remus will start teaching defense of dark arts, while Tonks continues to be an auroa. Severus Sanpe was alive as well and he was cleared of all charges because he was really on the good side the whole time he will be teaching potions once again. Harry testified for the Malfoys, Lucius was sentenced to one year in a dominator free Azkaban because he did switched sides at the end of war. Narcissa was free of all charges the pensive showed that she didn't participate in any activities with the death eaters and she was the one who lied to Volemort by saying that Harry was dead. Draco was cleared as well, he too was invited back.

"don't worry your father will be out soon and well don't pay attention to what the people say" Narcissa said helping him pack his suitcase

"don't worry everyone is going to call me a death eater even though I didn't do anything" Draco said staring out the window

"I know but please don't worry about them how about we go down for breakfast" she said as Draco nodded and waved his wand as everything went into his trunk and headed downstairs

The Burrow

Everyone was wondering around trying to get everything ready. Harry had officially moved in with the Weasleys. Ginny was angry with Harry and wouldn't really talk to him. Ron and Hermione were at the stage where they didn't know what to do with their relationship. The war had changed the way they felt about each other as neither one didn't know how to tell one another how they felt.

"Ronald I told you yesterday that you should have started packing last night" Hermione said standing at the doorway in his room

"I am fine, its good thing for magic" he said waving his wand

"do you have to use magic for everything" she said as he followed her down stairs him lavatiing his trunk behind him

"have some breakfast, oh and here Hermione a letter from your parents" Molly said

"I cant believe I bring their memory back and they decide to travel" Hermione said she looked at Ron who was already digging in

"wese thses sats es em" Ron said with a mouth full of food

"I don't know what you are saying" Hermione said

"where are they at" he asked before taking another bite

"oh Canada they are wishing me well" she said smiling as she stuck the letter into her pocket and took a seat. Harry came down the stairs

"hey guys" he said taking a seat next to Ginny as she got up and moved "I don't get you Ginny" he said

"get what" she said taking before taking a bite of her cereal

"well before the war you kissed me now your mad" he said

"it was a spur of moment thing I haven't seen you im months and you didn't expect me to jump for joy" she said

"well I told you I was trying to keep you safe" he said

"you couldn't tell me" she said

"we couldn't tell anyone" he said

"not even me and you say you care for me" she said as Arthur came walking in

"ready guy" he said as everyone grabbed their trunks and headed outside. Arthur was loading up the trunk of the new muggle car that he had bought, He now had more money after he was promoted to head of muggle convocation department, Kingsley who was the new minister of magic said he deserve the job. He still used magic to make the car have more room but he didn't enchant it to fly this time. 15 minutes later they arrived at the train station and headed into the platform of 93/4 quarters

"their you are we were wondering what happened" Fred said

"let me guess Ron was still packing" they said as they hugged Hermione and Ginny and shook hands with Ron and Harry

Molly was hugging the four as well as handing them sack lunches "have a good year" she was telling them, while Arthur, Fred and George were loading their trunks onto the train.

"Bill wishes you guys luck him and Fleur couldn't come because of the doctors appointment to check on the baby, and Charlie did as well" Arthur said hugging his children and shaking Harry's hand. They began waving as they climbed onto the train and began to look for an empty compartment; while they were searching, they found a lot of old friends. Seamus Flannigin, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Pada Patil. Justin Finch, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones. Katie Bell and Cormac McLaggen, Terry Boot. They also ran into Millicant Blustrode, Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass who were not on good terms with the golden trio but they weren't rude to them either.

"heres an empty one" Hermione called as Ginny took a seat next to her, Ron took a seat across from Hermione as Harry did the same with Ginny. Who huffed and got up and moved to the other end followed by Hermione. Ron just nodded and took a seat across from Harry "what do you think their problem is"

"I don't know I wish your sister would talk to me" Harry said

"give her time mate" Ron said as he looked down at Hermione who was already reading a book,

Then Neville walked in "do you mind if I set here" he asked as everybody shook their head as he took a seat next to Ron

"now I know how you feel Harry" Neville said pointing to the crowd of people who were looking into the window at them talking loud enough about the boy who saved them all, the boy who killed the snake, the brains and the sidekick people from the Dailey Prophet were taking pictures as well. Hermione got fed up and pulled down the blinds

"well it does get old" Harry said

"hello guys" Luna said walking in and took a seat beside Ginny, her wand was sticking out of her hair, and she had a stack of Quibblers "its good to go back isn't it" she said smiling

"yes" Ginny said then those two began to talk


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and his mother had just walked through the wall and everyone started to stare at them Draco loaded his stuff onto the train when he heard a familiar voice walk up

"Draco" Pansy said as she hugged him

"hi Pans" he said looking around

"hello, how are you Mrs. Malfoy" she said

"great well please keep Draco company" she said shaking Pansy hand then she hugged Draco

"remember don't worry about them it will pass" she said as the whistle blew and they stepped onto the train. Everyone began to wave out the window as the train began to move

"where are we going to sit" he asked

"everyone is mad at me too, I am the one who told people to grab him" Pansy said

"yes but you managed to get away, I seen everything" he said they went by the compartments and people were staring at them, giving them dirty looks, as they closed the doors or shut the blinds. They walked towards the one full of their old classmates. Blaise Zabini did the same thing as Daphne gave them a smile.

"look like everyone is mad" Pansy said "look here's one" she said as they walked in but they realized it happened to be the same one with Harry and the rest of his friends.

"we will go somewhere else" Draco said as they started to turn

"don't worry about it, you might as well have a set if there is no other place to sit, I don't want to start another school year with enemy's I have had enough to last me a life time" Harry said

"are you sure" Pansy said

"yes" Harry said motioning for them to sit down they took a seat across next to each other. For the first few minutes, everyone sat in silence not knowing what to do or say as they all looked at each other.

"this is going to be fun" Luna said as everyone looked at her, she smiled and went back to reading the Quibbler upside down, Hermione went back to talk to Ginny. Neville was reading a herbology book, Ron was talking about Quidditch and Harry wasn't really listening as he keep staring at Ginny. Draco was reading as well and Pansy was looking at a fashion magazine.

"so Harry how was your summer" Neville asked

"good for the most part" he said looking at Ginny who looked at him for a minute and then turned her head

"good me and Gran went and visit my parents they seemed to be doing better, and we just traveled a little" he said

"me and my dad did the same thing we went searching for Nargels at Shell Cottage your brother and Fleur were nice for letting us stay their oh Neville here I found some of these water plants you might like them" Luna said getting up to sit next to him

"uh thanks Luna" he said not knowing what else to say to her

"how was everyone else's summer, Hermione did you finally find your parents" Luna asked

"yes they decided to travel" Hermione said

"that's good" Luna said "how about you Pansy, Draco" she asked catching them off guard

"um well good I didn't have any parents to go home to" she said

"oh I am sorry" Luna said

"uh it's fine they were killed last year by death eaters for refusing to join them, I was at Hogwarts" she said wiping tears away

"I lost my mum when I was nine" Luna said

"I lost my parents when I was one" Harry said

"I have my gran" Neville said

"uh well the papers pretty much said it all" Draco said looking down at his book

"you shouldn't always trust them that moron Rita always lie" Hermione said

"are you tWo still dating" Luna asked Hermione as she looked at Ron

"well uh.." Ron said but just as he was about to say something, the train stopped and the door shut

"whats going on" Harry asked trying to opened the door but it wouldn't opened


	3. Chapter 3

"whats going on" Harry asked trying to opened the door but it wouldn't opened

"I would say the train broke down" Hermione said

"how could it break down" Ron said

"I don't know unless demintors are back but Kingsley banished them for good, but if you can see Ronald we are not moving what other reason would it stop" she said

"do you always have to start an argument" he said standing up

"do you always have to asked dumb questions" she said

"guys stop we need to worry about this" Harry said

"well that's more important than us" Ginny said

"what now you are bringing us up when the whole summer you haven't been talking to me" he said she was just about to say something when an owl appeared at the window Hermione grabbed the letter

_ Dear students, _

_it seems that the Hogwarts Express is broken down at this moment, we are trying to get it fixed asap just hang tight_

_ yours truly_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

"It looks like you figured it out again" Ron said

"yes jealous" Hermione said taking a seat as everyone took a seat and it was silent once more

"why do you read that upside down" Pansy asked Luna

"oh there are several stories that are written on a page you have to read it by turning it upside down those are the best" she said smiling

"can I read one of those copies" she asked

"yes can I read your magazine" Luna asked as they switched magazines

"so Gin are you trying out for Quiddich" Ron asked

"of course jealous that I might actually make the team, well that's if Harry allows it since he is going to be captain again" Ginny said

"Gin I don't know why you have to ask that question of course you are one of the best" Harry said as she smiled. There's a start Harry thought to himself

"why would I be jealous of you making the team, I made it fifth and sixth year" Ron said

"fifth year you made it because Harry, Fred and George were banned because of that toad face Umbridge. Sixth year you made it because Mione used the confunders charm causingMcLaggen to miss the last goal" Ginny said giving an I am sorry look to Hermione who just looked at her

"what do you mean" Ron asked looking at Hermione

"well I was trying to help you, but you won the game on your own" Hermione said

"you helped me make the team and I didn't do it alone" Ron said

"well McLaggen was being a jerk so I caused him to miss one which you got more goals the he did" Hermione said

"and I never drank that felix luck" Ron said

"uh no I pretend to put it into your drink to make you think that you were lucky you did when the game for us without it" Harry said

"great my best friend and my..girlfriend" he said shaking his head

"we were not together at the time" Hermione said they all looked at Draco who had a little smirk on his face

"I don't know what you think is funny Draco, your dad had to buy the team broomsticks to let you on" Pansy said as his smirk went to a frown

"I guess it turns out that no one is perfect," Hermione said as everyone looked at her and she went back to reading her book


	4. Chapter 4

An hour later

"I am hungry" Ron said looking out the window

"nothing changes" Hermione said

"would you get of my case" Ron said

"um sorry to interrupt but it's obviously you guys arnt getting along so why don't you just talk it out and figure what you are going to do" Pansy said

"you wait until now to talk to us, after years of mocking us" Hermione said

"yes Parkinson mind your business" Ron said

"don't talk to her like that Weasley" Draco said standing up

"you mind your own business to" Ron said standing up to face him

Hermione jumped in between those two " there is no need to fight, we are all stuck in here until the train starts to move again, she is right why don't you and I go into the corner and figure it out." Hermione said as Ron nodded and went to a corner, Hermione did the same as she put a spell up blocking out the sound.

"well lets hope they figure it out" Luna said

"they will" Ginny and Harry said at the same time then they looked at eachother

"maybe you too should as well" Pansy said they nodded and did the same thing

"well Luna I think your hair is pretty would you like me to braid it or something" Pansy said

"oh if you want to I was looking in the magazine and I seen a design" Luna said as Pansy pulled out her hair kit and began doing her hair

"well Longbottom I am sorry about parents" he said he knew that it was his aunt Bellatrix that took part in using the cruico curse on them causing them to go insane

"it's fine they are starting to remember me a little but that's the reason why I fought for them" he said as he went back to his book as the room became silent one again

"Ron their was a time when I like you and I really did wanted to make this relationship work but I don't feel the spark anymore" she said

"I know what you mean, I realized that I wanted to date other people. I do like you but as my friend things have changed since the war and I was wanting something to work but it seems that we fight more as a couple." He said

"that part is true I just want to experience life for a change without dealing with trouble, this is our last year and I hope that everything will go well" she said

"I know what you are saying and to be truthful I ran into Lavender Brown one day in Diagon Alley and well we talked and she kissed me" he said

"and you couldn't tell me this" she said

"I know I felt bad but I thought about everything that was going on and I realized that I never got the chance to really date other people and you haven't either" he said

"your right, friends" she said

"friends" he said holding out his hand but she hugged him. A few minutes later the released the spell and walked towards the rest of the group

"so the answer to the question" Luna asked

"uh no we decided to be friends" Ron said as he took a seat next to Pansy

"I like your hair Luna" Hermione said her natural curly hair was now straight and it was tied in a ponytail that was shifted to the side

"oh thank you" Luna said

"would you like me to do yours" Pansy asked

"if you want to" Hermione said as she took a seat on the floor and Pansy began to do her hair

"um anyone up for wizard chest" Ron said

"I will play" Draco said

"good luck, he is one of the best players of that game" Neville said grabbing a Quibbler and sat down next to Luna

"your hair looks nice Luna" Neville said

"doesn't it Neville, by the way there is a good story about plants on page nine."Luna said as Neville turned the page and Luna began to read her own copy.

"Ginny I don't know how many times I told you but I do care for you and I am really sorry that I couldn't tell you. If you were caught by them they could have performed occulamcy on you and found out what we were looking for" he said

"I was just up set, you see I have liked you for a long time and when you finally liked me back and you told me you cared for me too. I was happy it was something I have always wanted. I only had you for a few weeks before you ended it with me. At night I would cry to sleep, listening to the radio hoping that I didn't hear that you were caught. Bill told us that you were at Shell Cottage and I wanted to come but by the time that I came their you were gone. I went back to Hogwarts to join Neville and everyone then you were back again. Then Hagrid came carrying your body…" She said as she began to cry. Harry went and sat beside her as he wiped the tears away

"their wasn't a day when I didn't think about you, I would even pull out the Maurders map and watch you. It hurt me to end it with you. I seen you the day of the battle and I knew that I had to fight for you. I heard you ask your father who Hagrid was carrying and it hurt me to put you through that but it's something I had to do" he said

"I know and I am sorry, that's why I am so mad at you I am just worried that I am going to lose you again" she said

"you wont, I am here now and I love you Ginny" he said

"I love you too" she said as she hugged him and they began to kiss.

"it seemed they worked something out" Neville said as everyone looked towards the two

"uh that's my sister"Ron said then Harry and Ginny pulled apart as they put the spell down

"all is well" Ginny said smiling

"good about time, Ron and I are no longer a couple" Hermione said

"we decided to date other people" Ron said smiling then another note appeared

_Still working on it hope to be finished soon. Until then here's some food_

_ Professor Dumbledore_

Then several trays of food appeared along with some drinks, plates, and utensils'. Ron was the first one to grab a plate

"that man never misses a thing" Draco said

"Dumbledore is full of surprises," Harry said as they began to eat


	5. Chapter 5

Time has passed and the train was still broken down.

"is that a scar Hermione" Pansy asked as Hermione hurried up and pulled down her sleeve

"yes" she said quickly

"do you mind me asking what it says" Pansy said

"mudblood" she said looking at Draco who put his head down and pulled his sleeve down as well

"who did it" Pansy asked

"it was my aunt" Draco said

"well when Harry, Ron and I were on the run we were caught by snatchers and taken to Malfoy manor along with Dean Thomas and Griphook" Hermione said

"they didn't know who I was because Mione put a curse on me making me look different" Harry said

"they asked me if it was him and I said I didn't know, I didn't want to see anything" Draco said

"you protected him" Pansy said

"yes I knew it was him the whole time and I just didn't want to say anything" Draco said

"you save my life" Harry said

"all of us, you see I was in the basement I was captured at Christmas time on the way home and they asked me if I knew where Harry was and I said no. Since I was pureblood they said they weren't going to kill me but the horrible woman used the curio curse on me" Luna said as tears came to her eyes, "if it wasn't for Draco to deflect her spell I would have gotten it a lot worse."

"you deflected the spell" Hermione asked

"yes, I would have tried to do the same for you but my aunt had turn the curse on me and told me if I would do it again I would be locked up as well. I had to protect my mother" he said

"I understand" Hermione said

"so how did it get carved into your arm" Pansy asked

"well the sword of Gryffindor came to us and the snatcher was wearing it, Bellatrix accused us of breaking into her vault" Hermione said

"she made us get locked up downstairs" Ron said

"she used the cruico curse on me as well as hit me saying that we stole from her and I was a liar" Hermione said tears coming to her eyes "she carved it into my arm and the knife had dark magic in it" she said

"if Dobby never came to rescue us well Hermione would have probably…" Ron said but he was cut off by Draco and Ron was grateful because he didn't want to say those words.

"my scar went away after he was killed, but my mother might know a spell that will help with that" Draco said holding up his arm and all that was there was a little red line

"that would be nice" Hermione said wiping the tears away

"my scar stop hurting after Voldemort died" Harry said moving his hair out of his eye "but it's there for life"

"it will be good going back without the death eaters running the school" Neville said

"I know" Pansy said as Ginny and Luna looked at her "what"

"you helped participle you watched as me Luna and Neville had to get take the cruico curse, how we cried in pain, we were hit and tourtued" Ginny said as she put her head against Harry's chest.

"I did what I had to do, you don't think that I forced into it because I was" Pansy said

"I didn't think about it that way" Ginny said

"they told me that If I didn't help they would kill me, it hurt me to do that, when they left I would try and help the ones that were chained up, I even helped them get away" Pansy said with tears in her eyes

"I am sorry" Luna said

"me too" Ginny said

"I am sorry too, that's the reason why I told them to grab Harry I was only thinking of myself" she said

"me too" Neville said

"well when we lost Luna at Christmas and Ginny at Easter they were coming after me, instead of standing their taking it and helping the others, I ran until I found the room of requirements. Then I thought about what everyone else was going through that's when I decided to summon all of them" Neville said as Luna took his hand into hers.

"it's alright Neville" she said smiling

_"_I am sorry for everything too, I wished that I could have helped but I was a coward, I was brought up that I was better than everyone. I always hated myself for being like that and the night on the Astronomy tower well everything changed for me I realized that I wasn't bad and I didn't want to be" he said as Pansy hugged him

"I forgive you" Harry said "both of you" he said smiling

"I don't know how" Draco said

"because deep down I knew that you were not bad, that you were scared. Same way with Peter and Severus" he said

"thank you Po..Harry" Draco said offering out his hand as Harry shook it. He did the same with Pansy. They all shook hands and went back to doing what they were doing. Then a few minutes later the train began to move again

"wow that was weird" Hermione said as she looked outside and seen the scenery go by

"you two make a great couple" Luna said pointing to Draco and Pansy as they started to laugh

"oh uh thanks but we are not a couple" Pansy said

"oh I thought…" Luna said

"we date here and their but we are better off as friends" Draco said

"interesting" Ron said as they started to talk about their time at Hogwarts he looked over to see Pansy smiling at him "what"

"you need a hair cut" she said

"uh I know" he said

"want me to give you one" she asked

"if you want Parkinson" he said

"Pansy" she said

"huh" Ron said

"its' Pansy not Parkinson and I will call you Ron instead of Weasley" she said

"fine by me Pansy" he said as she began to cut his hair then everyone went back to what they were doing waiting for the train to return to Hogwarts

**DO YOU NOTICE THE POSSIBILITES OF RELATIONSHIPS FORMING**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BUT THIER IS A PURPOSE **

Hogwarts

_"_well Albus I think that you did good" Severus Snape said watching everyone in a mirror on the Hogwarts Express talking and getting along

"thank you Severus" Dumbledore said patting him on the shoulder

"well I think they will be too tired for class in the morning" Remus said

"by the time they get here and sorted they will be exhausted" McGonagall said

"I agree with both of you, therefore class will be cancelled and well tomorrow will be the first day of house unity" Dumbledore said

"it's about time" Remus said

"I agree" Severus said

"well lets go get everything ready for a brand new year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said as they followed him out the door of his office and down the hall to get ready for the students to arrive.

**what does Dumbledore have up his sleeve for a new year at Hogwarts.**


End file.
